This invention relates generally to pin grid array (PGA) integrated circuit chip packages and more particularly, it relates to a fixture for loading and unloading of a PGA package into and out of a chip carrier.
In recent years, there has arisen a need for high density packaging for large scale integration (LSI) devices. In response to this demand, there has been developed in the industry a common arrangement referred to in the art as a pin grid array (PGA) chip package. Typically, the PGA chip package includes a main body member having a generally rectangular or square configuration. A plurality of metal terminal pins extend from the top surface of the body member to protrude from its bottom surface. The plurality of pins are disposed in the form of rows and columns so as to provide a matrix array. In order to protect the terminal pins of the PGA packages from being bent, damaged or possible destruction during handling, testing and shipping, the PGA packages are generally mounted or loaded into some kind of chip carrier. One conventional kind of chip carrier in the art has a centrally disposed recess and releasable tabs extending on two opposite sides of the carrier forming what is known as a Murphy type carrier.
There has been encountered the problem of unlatching of the releasable tabs after the unloading of the Murphy type carriers containing the PGA chip packages in order to remove the chip packages themselves for subsequent use. In a production environment, the worker would use any type of pointed object such as tweezers or a ball point pen to unlatch the tabs and remove the chip package from the carrier. However, this was a very time-consuming process, thereby increasing labor costs. Further, the tweezers and ball point pens could possibly cause damage to the carrier tabs. Many times, the tabs would be left in the unlatched position after removal of the chip package. As a result, the resiliency of the tabs would eventually be lost, thus rendering the carrier to be useless.
It is therefore believed what is needed is a more or less universal fixture for loading and unloading of PGA chip packages into and out of Murphy type carriers in an efficient and effective manner. It would also be expedient to provide a fixture which is formed of a relatively simple construction and can be easily operated without the need of complicated instructions for unlatching and latching of the carrier tabs but yet has enough strength to withstand normal physical abuses in the production environment. The fixture of the present invention for unloading and loading of the chip package has been designed with all of these features which have been traditionally unavailable.